


Commingled Wines of You and Me

by iwtv



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied First Time, Implied homophobia, M/M, Marcus whispers an erotic poem verse, Seduction, Sexual Tension, because why not, biblical quotes, handjob, religious inner struggles, takes place right after 1x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: Marcus agrees to help Tomas with the Rances, but Marcus decides that Tomas needs help relieving his tension first. Basically a PWP with a hint of plot at the beginning and end.





	Commingled Wines of You and Me

“You’re prepared to take this as far as it goes?” Marcus asked.

His gaze at Tomas was both hard and soft, curious and demanding at the same time. Tomas ignored the impulse to squirm under those crystal blue eyes. He inhaled deeply.

“I am,” he said.

“Good,” replied Marcus. “Happens to be the only way I know.”

Tomas struggled not to grin. But something subtle shifted in Marcus then; an invisible element Tomas perceived in him. How the hell was he able to read this man like this? Perhaps more importantly was why he kept trying. There was something different about Marcus now, some new—invigorating?— energy Tomas felt radiating from him.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

The wisp of a smile graced Marcus’s face.

“Big as a mountain.”

Marcus’s eyes seemed to dance at him, the way they had when Tomas had first found him at St. Aquinas. Suddenly the room felt too small for the both of them.

“Well I’d better do some more reading to help prepare,” said Tomas, indicating the book on exorcisms lying on a table.

“There are other ways to prepare besides research,” said Marcus, making no indication he was going to leave.

“I have been praying as well, of course,” Tomas said.

“Other ways,” Marcus repeated, moving closer to him. The shift in his gaze stole Tomas’s breath away; a predatory gaze, but one he was not exactly afraid of. The room felt even smaller. Marcus stood inches from him. Tomas looked down, forcing a smile.

“Father, it has been a long day already.”

“You’re very perceptive about other people,” said Marcus. “And about me. The way you looked at me in my room at St. Aquinas, Jesus.”

“Father,” Tomas said softly, meaning it as an admonishment for his curse, but it came out too soft. Marcus’s finger tilted his chin up, forcing him to look up.

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

Tomas drew back, aghast at the implication.

“I am chaste, as I am supposed to be,” he shot back.

Marcus’s lip curved up in a lop-sided grin.

“I was not questioning that. But you can be chaste and still provide yourself pleasure, father. We are, after all, still human.”

Tomas’s neck and face burned hotly under his collar.

“What does that have to do with anything?” he demanded.

“Because if you are to join me in an exorcism I need you ready, in both spirit and body. You are too tense.”

Tomas’s brows furrowed hard at him. His mouth opened but in truth he found himself speechless. Marcus took the opportunity and moved in closer to him, until Tomas’s back thumped against a wall and Marcus’s breath was on his neck. The embarrassment he felt was changing into something else, something far more familiar and unwanted. The organ between his legs seemed to twitch at Marcus’s proximity.

“It’s all right,” Marcus whispered at him now, his lips so close Tomas’s mouth watered. He turned his head away. Why the hell was he even tolerating this?

He gasped when Marcus’s palm clamped over the bulge in his crotch.

“We all have the same needs,” Marcus breathed into his ear, grazing his earlobe with his lips. Tomas was fast losing control over his body. He stuttered out a breath, feeling his cock beginning to respond to Marcus’s touch as the ex-priest rubbed his palm methodically over his crotch.

“I—cannot. I mean I should not…” Tomas stuttered, because this was wrong. Definitely wrong.

“Then push me away. Tell me to stop.”

Tomas could do neither, because his cock was fully hard and he could not ignore the pleasure he took from Marcus’s touch, nor the sudden closing of warm lips on his neck. Tomas closed his eyes.

“Oh!”

“It’s all right,” Marcus repeated, kissing along his neck as his hand unbuttoned Tomas’s pants and slipped underneath.

Tomas’s entire body went rigid against the wall. He pressed his fingernails into it until they ached. The room was small and hot and Holy Christ Marcus was pulling on his cock and it felt so good.

“Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil,” Tomas heard himself mutter. “Lead us not into temptation, please…ohhh.”

He could not finish his quote because Marcus had pulled his cock fully out of his pants, thumb catching along the edge of his head and making Tomas shudder all over with hot chills.

“Oh drink me up,” said Marcus in a voice that made Tomas full to the brim with want, “That I may be within your cup like a mystery, like wine that is still in ecstasy.”

More kisses were planted on the other side of his neck and Tomas hummed deep in his throat. Oh, how good it felt to be touched, to be wanted in this way again. He clenched his teeth together and tried to force such thoughts out, but his body had already betrayed him. And like a child who had to see when told not to look, Tomas looked down between them at Marcus’s fist moving over his cock and moaned.

“That’s it,” cooed Marcus, “look at you in all your glory.”

He was leaking out of his cock, the precursor to what he felt creeping up fast over him, like a train speeding down a track that would not stop until it fell off the rails.

Marcus pumped him faster and Tomas gasped. Then he was spilling over, his cock gushing out the white fluid he’d not seen in some time. He stifled his moan as best he could but oh, what a relief it was. He felt soft and weak all over.

Marcus pulled over his shaft slowly now as the last of him spilled out.

“That’s my boy,” he whispered into Tomas’s ear before letting him go and pulling away.

Tomas almost fell down the wall but Marcus caught him with a small laugh.

“So it has been awhile, since you touched even just yourself.”

“Fuck off,” said Tomas, surprising both of them with such a curse but Marcus seemed to beam at him.

Tomas cleaned himself and then lay down on the couch, an arm over his face. After a few minutes of hearing nothing he thought perhaps Marcus had left, but then Marcus was sitting down in front of his legs on the couch.

Tomas tried to ignore that this pleased him.

“Are you still tense?” Marcus asked.

The ‘no’ came up in Tomas’s throat automatically and defensively, but it never crossed his lips. Instead he ran a hand through his hair roughly and huffed out a sigh. He looked at the ex-priest, torn between cursing him and asking him to stay. Marcus’s face was just slightly flushed, eyes still dancing at him. Tomas suddenly wondered if he had become aroused as well. He licked his lips and shivered. Marcus’s eyes seemed to glaze over, catching the movement. Then he was peeling his coat and shirt off and unzipping his pants. Tomas watched him in a daze, then did nothing as Marcus took off Tomas’s pants as well. Silently Tomas thanked him for not asking him to proactively participate because he still needed to believe this was all torture to him, thank you very much.

But it wasn’t. Marcus slipped in behind him on the couch, wide enough for the two of them but still snug. Tomas’s body shuddered pleasantly again when Marcus’s bare skin made contact with his everywhere—from Marcus’s thighs up against his, to his tight belly against Tomas’s lower back, to Marcus’s chest against his shoulder blades.

“Oh please,” he said without thinking. Thank God he was facing away from those blue eyes.

He heard Marcus spit, then Tomas felt fingers between his rump, teasing over his hole and gently working him open. When Marcus had two fingers in Tomas was bucking into the touch and begging for more.

“I’ll take care of you,” Marcus whispered. He wrapped an arm under Tomas’s leg and lifted it, spreading him. Then Tomas felt the distinct pressure of Marcus’s cock, seeking entrance inside him.

“So I say, walk by the Spirit, and you will not gratify the desires of the flesh,” Tomas whimpered out as Marcus pushed inside him. The words seemed to shatter into a thousand pieces once he was breached, however, and Tomas moaned loudly as Marcus gently worked himself inside of him.

He was weak. Weak and full of want he did not even know he possessed. This was the last coherent thought Tomas was capable of before Marcus was fucking him hard, driving his cock inside him up to his balls over and over and over again. Tomas panted and cursed and cried out for more. Marcus was filling him in a way that no prayer ever had, was satisfying him more than any communion could. This was ecstasy as he’d never known it from a woman.

Marcus was groping at him, his hands rubbing hard over Tomas’s chest. Fingers pinched at his nipples. Marcus’s teeth sucked the skin of his neck into his mouth as he fucked him. He rolled his hips and Tomas cried out when the movement caused Marcus’s cock to massage his prostrate. Marcus did it again and again, then drove himself straight and deep and Tomas felt the train barreling down the tracks again, getting closer by the second.

He came hard, shooting out in spurts. Marcus kept fucking him, muttering out curses and then Tomas heard a long, low moan escape him and then Marcus’s cock was pulsing come deep inside him. He drove his cock in hard once, twice, and a third time, punching high-pitched grunts from Tomas, before withdrawing.

Tomas did not move, panting heavily, eyes closed. Marcus’s hands turned caressing, touching him gently, fingers stroking through Tomas’s damp hair.

“Now your tension is gone,” said Marcus. It was not a question.

They righted themselves without further incident or much talking. Tomas did not meet Marcus’s gaze until Marcus was leaving and stood at the door. Then he looked at Tomas.

“We will go to the Rances’s tomorrow and begin readying a room for the ritual.”

Tomas nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. Marcus reached out and clasped the back of Tomas’s neck affectionately, thumb stroking his cheek. Tomas let his eyes flutter close at the sensation. When he’d shut the door behind Marcus, Tomas leaned heavily against it. He considered going to the church to ask for forgiveness. Instead he wound up lying back down on the couch and falling asleep, his whole body tingling from Marcus’s touch. He wondered if he would get to feel it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Their dialogue at the very beginning is straight from 1x04. Marcus's "oh drink me up" quote is from D.H. Lawrence's poem "Mystery" and is where the title comes from. All of Tomas's quote are of course from the Bible.


End file.
